


Scarred Hearts

by SilentSunPlays



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Booty Calls, Deadpool being Deadpool, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Peter is an adult, Peter is over 18, Spiderpool - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, just a litte, one line prompt, slow and sweet love making, starker discord and more challenge, tony is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSunPlays/pseuds/SilentSunPlays
Summary: Peter assumes he's nothing more than a booty call to Wade, aka Deadpool. Wade proves him wrong.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184
Collections: Starker and More Discord Challenges





	Scarred Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kickcows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/gifts).



Peter stares at the older male before him, crossing his arms. He’s tired, upset, and has had a long day. Being called out in the middle of the night isn’t making his bad day any better.

“What do you want, Wade?” Peter asks, shifting his footing around. He wants to go home, take a hot shower, eat something again, finish his homework for his lectures, then get some sleep.

“I wanted to see you,” Wade says, moving forward. He grabs Peter’s hands and pulls him closer. Wade pulls his mask off, revealing his face to Peter. Peter looks away, not wanting to stare at the man that stole his heart.

“Why? Nobody else picked up your calls?” Peter snaps, pulling away. He’s really glad that he has super strength in a moment like this.

“What do you mean, Peter?” Wade questions, his voice carrying a hurt tone to it. Peter fully turns away from Wade, not wanting to look at him at the moment.

“Let's face it! I'm just one of your many booty calls!" He hisses, anger flaring up in his heart. This is one of the reasons he doesn’t like seeing Wade: because he makes him so mad. Peter hates feeling like he’s a toy, one that’s just waiting to be used when Wade wants some action. Action that he can’t get when he’s in a slump.

Peter only ever hears from Wade when he wants a piece of ass, then he disappears for weeks at a time. Peter never knows when he’s going to hear from Wade, and that pain breaks his heart every day; it kills him. He knows that he gets so attached to people, and he can’t handle getting this close to Wade, only to not be the one he wants. He doesn’t think his heart can handle it.

“Is that all you think you are? Peter, you are so much more than that to me.” Wade states, making Peter look at him. The material of the gloves is soft on Peter’s skin. The fact that Wade’s suit is so soft to Peter’s oversensitive skin should be a hint.

“I don’t know! You leave for weeks at a time, and I ever know when I’ll hear from you. And when I do, it’s only for a night. You get me out of my pants, take a night of fun, then disappear again.” Peter mutters, pulling away from Wade once more.

“Peter, you know what my job is. I would never force you to stay with me if you didn’t want to.” Wade states. Peter steps away, not wanting to look at Deadpool at all. He knows he’ll break if he really looks at the antihero.

“I know. But I don’t think I can handle just being a booty call, Wilson. I was okay with it at first, but now? I’ve become attached. I can’t handle this anymore.” Peter whispers. He picks up his mask from the ground. He pulls his mask back on, uses his web-shooters, and swings away. He doesn’t listen to the call of his name nor does he turn back to look at Wade.

Peter gets back to his apartment and slips in his bedroom window. He strips from his costume and pulls on sweat pants and a hoodie. He heads to the living room and sits on the couch to turn on the tv and put on a sad movie. Once the movie is started, he goes to his freezer to pull out ice cream. Sitting back down on the couch with a tub of ice cream, Peter covers up and watches the movie.

Midway through the movie, a knock on his door makes Peter look over. He pauses the movie and stands up, walking over to the door. The moment he opens it, he’s tackled into a hug. Peter yelps and looks up, finding Wade staring down at him in normal clothing. When was the last time he was in normal clothes at Peter’s place?

“First off, don’t swing off again when I call you. That’s rude, Petey. Second off, you don’t get to just leave before I had a chance to say my piece. Got it?” Wade states, hurt and anger lacing his voice. Peter nods, making Wade stand up. Peter rises from the floor as Wade closes the front door.

“Why are you here?” Peter asks, moving back over to the couch. Wade moves with him and sits by his side, grabbing his hands.

“You’re not some booty call to me, Parker. You are so much more than that to me. I just... Never knew how to say it.” Deadpool responds, making Peter shake his head.

“Then why leave for weeks at a time? You never make any sense around me, Wilson.” Peter pleads, trying to pull his hands away.

“Because you make it so hard to think. Also, your dad is scary. Like, he creeps me out any time he sees that I’m over here.” Wade states. Peter rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

“Tony is just looking out for me,” Peter comments, looking at their hands. Wade’s hands are so scarred compared to Peter’s soft, smooth hands. He sighs and looks up at the older man before him.

“Tony Stark is always looking out for you. You know that after our first date, he gave me the ‘Dad Talk’?” Wade laughs, making Peter raise an eyebrow.

“What date?” Peter asks, confused.

“When we went to the new restaurant after you got into the college you wanted to go to. That was… A year ago? Almost two.” Wade responds. Peter blinks and bites his bottom lip.

“I don’t understand,” Peter utters, wanting to pull away from Wade. The warm feeling in his belly, it makes him want to cry.

“Peter, you are not a booty call. You are my  _ only _ call. Every time I am in New York, you’re the only one I want to visit.” Wade explains. Peter sniffles, feeling tears welled up in his eyes.

“Thank God.” Peter cries and climbs into Wade’s lap. The older male chuckles and kisses Peter’s forehead, rubbing his back.

“Now, can I show you how much I love you?” Wade asks, making Peter blush. He nods, squealing when Wade stands up and heads to his bedroom.

Peter laughs as he’s thrown onto his bed. Wade smiles down at him, before he pulls off his hoodie, and climbs onto Peter’s bed. Peter smiles and wraps his arms around Wade’s neck. Wade smirks and leans down, kissing Peter roughly. Peter moans softly, giving Wade the chance to slide his tongue into Peter’s mouth. Wade’s hands grip his waist before they pull his sweats and boxers down. The cool air hits his hard cock, and Peter squirms slightly.

“You better not tease me.” Peter breathes, panting slightly when Wade pulls away. The antihero smirks and cocks his head to the side.

“I don’t know. I like watching you squirm and beg for my cock.” Wade purrs, grinding down. Peter gasps and claws at Wade’s upper back.

“Not fair. You can’t tease me that bad.” Peter whines. Wade smirks and kisses Peter’s neck, sucking at random moments. Wade reaches over to Peter’s bedside table to grab the lube. Peter smiles and pushes on Wade’s chest, getting ready to turn over. Wade stops him and shakes his head.

“No. I want to see your face as I take you apart.” Wade states. Peter flushes and covers his face, not used to what Wade is saying. Most of the time that they did this, Wade never said anything before.

“Does that matter?” Peter asks, peeking from in between his fingers. Wade raises an eyebrow.

“Peter Parker, do you really not know how much I love you?” He asks. Peter shakes his head, sitting up when Wade does.

Shock courses through Peter when he sees the small black box in Wade’s hands. He shakenly reaches a hand out to grab the box, tears falling when he opens it up to find a ring inside. Peter looks up, finding Wade looking at him with a soft smile.

“I love you, Spidey. I have since I met you. I’ve had to work a lot of jobs to save up for this ring, then I had to ask your aunt, then go and find Tony to ask him. He’s hard to find when he doesn’t want to be found. Peter Benjamin Parker, will you make me the happiest immortal ever and marry me?” He asks as Peter starts crying.

“Yes. Oh my God, yes. How? When?” Peter cries, watching as Wade slides the ring onto his left hand.

“Don’t worry about that. Just, let me love you tonight and every night after this.” Wade says, kissing Peter’s cheek. Peter nods and pulls Wade into a passionate kiss. Rough hands side down Peter’s body slowly, before one hand leaves to grab the bottle of lube. Peter lays back on the bed, spreading his legs open for Wade.

“Please,” Peter whispers as Wade opens the lube up and spreads it on his fingers. Wade chuckles and slides one finger in Peter’s hole.

“I’m taking my time, Baby. I have all night.” Wade whispers before kissing Peter once more. Peter whines as Wade slowly works in a second finger, scissoring him open. Pleasure sparks up his spine, making it hard to focus on anything else. Fire starts to build in his gut, and the fuzzy feeling starts to build in his head. Peter whines when Wade pulls away from the kiss, wanting to pull him back into another one.

The fire burns hotter when another finger is added to his hole. It’s been so long since they last did anything, and Peter loves how carefully Wade tends to him. His super healing is a pain sometimes, but he loves how well Wade cares for him. Peter starts rocking his hips, moaning when his prostate is hit, and Wade rubs on it.

“Found it.” He purrs, making Peter shiver. Wade pulls his fingers out, leaving Peter with the feeling of being empty as Wade slicks up his cock. Peter holds his breath as Wade pushes his cock inside of him. The slight stretch makes Peter wince before he moans at the feeling of being filled. Peter grabs at the bedsheets and wraps his legs around Wade’s waist.

“Look at you. I’ve only just bottomed out, and you already look so far gone.” Wade whispers, nipping at Peter’s neck. Peter moans softly and tilts his head to the side, giving Wade more access to his neck.

Wade starts thrusting slowly, making Peter gasp. He rocks his hips, meeting Wade’s thrusts. He doesn’t fight as the fire burns hotter in his stomach, and the fuzzy feeling grows stronger. He gasps as one of Wade’s hands strokes his cock and the other hand plays with his nipples. Peter whimpers as Wade hits his sweet spot, sending white-hot pleasure up his spine. He’s so close to cumming, and he wants to so bad.

“Please.. I’m close..” Peter cries out, his headboard hitting the wall. Wade smirks and bites on Peter’s neck.

“Cum for me, Baby.” Wade purrs, thrusting harder. Peter cries as he falls apart, his cum landing on his chest and stomach, his back arching. Peter pants as he fights to stay out of his fuzzy headspace, looking up at Wade through hooded eyes.

Wade lays down by Peter’s side, holding him close. A hand carding through his hair makes Peter cuddle closer and relax. When was the last time that he let himself enjoy the moment? He honestly can’t remember.

“Don’t leave me, this time. Please.” Peter whispers, yawning slightly. Wade smiles and kisses Peter’s forehead. He pulls the blanket up over them, and Peter smiles softly. He blinks up at Wade owlishly, feeling exhausted now.

“I won’t, Peter. I’ll stay here until you kick me out on my ass. Now, get some sleep.” Wade states. Peter nods and curls closer to Wade, falling asleep with his fiancé.


End file.
